


Deep Thoughts

by art_and_other_rhythms



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_and_other_rhythms/pseuds/art_and_other_rhythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idle musings of Grace Abigail Mills. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Thoughts

Thinking came easily to Grace Abigail Mills. But it was the content of said thoughts that might have shocked and dismayed someone leading a simpler, easier life.

She was damn smart, truth be told, and in moments of physical frailty and weakness of will, she told herself that she still had her brain - to keep her head on straight and her emotions so neatly tucked away remained a bizarre mixture of relief and sorrow.

When her father had abandoned them, breaking her heart, squashing it like a flower stamped out before its bloom, she thought: people will only disappoint you. People are created to hurt each other.

Seeing that demon in the woods, saving her own skin and turning her back on her sister, she thought: always be on guard; from shadowy monsters, from adults who were meant to help you, from an uncaring system, even from your own encroaching guilt.

The drugs, coupled with letting boys with a fraction of her ability mess her up and lead her astray, left her thinking how bitterly unfair it all was! Who was anyone else to judge her, to condemn her, to call her actions into question? They didn’t know her life. As she took that last hit, she thought: how lucky it was that we’d invented such convenient ways of shutting it all out.

But then there was Corbin. And things got better. But then she thought: dive into work. Work gives one a purpose, a distraction; focus on that. You’ll feel better that way. Efficient, focused, tough - she could succeed at being these things.

Even so, here she was with a keen distrust in people, reinforced emotional walls, a defiant nature, a single-minded work ethic - this was her arsenal. And considering where she began, that might just be enough to make it. With this, she could survive, because survival is what it was all about. After all, there was no grand design, nothing better than this. No master plan. Only a unknowable and unfeeling universe. Nothing, and certainly no one, was coming to save her from her loneliness.

\- - - - -

In one regard, she’d remained the same. She supposed she’d never believed that people completed each other - you had to complete yourself.

Still, she did feel saved. Rescued. Completed. Imbued with a fresh sense of self, held in high esteem, counted on, important, and loved. Loved best of all.

So when she makes her way over to Crane, softly snoring at his desk in the archives on a late night, and drops a soft kiss to his lips, she smiles, her heart fit to burst. How wonderful that he was here, and she was still here, and they were both there to meet in the middle. How wonderful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fiction before in my life, but the lovely, talented and inspirational sleepy hollow fandom finally lit that fire under me. Hope you enjoy, go easy on poor me! Longer stories to come!


End file.
